Open Arms
by HopeIsHere16
Summary: Even after her adventure to the past with Killian, Emma makes the decision to return to New York with Henry. However, she soon comes to realize that Storybrooke is her home, and upon her return, she sees first-hand how her pirate has coped without her. Now that she's back, she knows she doesn't have the strength to fight her feelings towards Killian any longer. Captain Swan fluff


**Open Arms**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT **

**Author's Note: Pure fluff - not so much plot based, but moreso a look into Emma's feelings for Hook and vice versa. Enjoy the read! :)**

* * *

For once, Emma Swan wasn't complaining about driving her small, yellow bug in the middle of the night. She wasn't on some sort of call, she wasn't _working_ at all, and her journey wasn't a life-or-death situation. She was on a mission, but it was for herself, it was to go _home_, and that made all the difference in her mood.

There weren't many people on the backroads of Maine this time of night, and so she drove a lot faster than she probably should've. Henry was asleep on the passenger seat beside her, his storybook tucked safely under his arms. He'd been re-reading some stories earlier, but had given up in lieu of resting his eyes. Emma smiled a little to herself; it all reminded her so much of the first time she'd taken her son back to Storybrooke. He'd said then that she was taking _him_ home. Now, the difference was that she was taking them _both_ home.

It had been a month and a half. Not terribly long, to be sure, but it was certainly long enough. Every second she'd spent in New York she had missed everything about the small Maine town. She'd missed the closeness, the people, her parents, and...

Well, she was admitting a lot about herself, but she wasn't certain she was ready to admit _that_. Not yet, anyway.

After her and Killian's adventure to the past, he'd expected her to stay. She knew, however, that if she was going to determine whether Storybrooke could ever be her home, she had to leave. She was finally content, so of _course_ she had to run away. It wasn't in her nature to allow herself to be happy. So she'd taken her son and fled like a coward, leaving her family, her friends, and Killian all behind with no indication if she was ever coming back.

Emma knew that it was unfair of her to expect any of them to welcome her back with open arms. She'd hurt them, and she deserved to feel the repercussions of that. She just hoped they wouldn't take any of it out on Henry; he'd only come with her to make sure she wasn't alone. He was being a good son, and he shouldn't have to pay a price for that.

Emma smiled widely as she passed the sign, _Welcome to Storybrooke_, and gooseflesh rose on her arms. _This_ was what it was meant to feel like when one was returning home. And she knew now that she'd crossed the town line, she was never leaving again. She couldn't. This was where she and her son belonged.

Everything looked exactly the same. The small, family-owned businesses, the old-fashioned street lamps, even the mighty clock tower, which dutifully read 3:34 AM. It was too late...or, well, early for any of the citizens to be awake, except maybe the bar tender and after-midnight patrons of _The Rabbit Hole_. Emma parked the car across the street from the library and turned off the radio while she figured out what she should do. Granny's would open in about two hours, and at that point, she could rent a room for herself and Henry while they figured out the next course of action. However, that particular plan would entail waiting, and being so close to everyone she loved, she wasn't sure she could wait any longer.

"Who would be awake this time of night?" Emma wondered quietly to herself. She looked down at her cell phone, and her finger hovered over the dial pad. She knew she could call her parents, but she'd hate having their phone ring and waking Neal up. She didn't really have the right to call _anyone_ after the way she'd left. But she knew one person who would answer her and at least be willing to help. One person whose reason for being unhappy at her departure had nothing to do with _her_.

"Miss Swan, what is it? Why are you calling me at this hour?"

Regina certainly sounded like she'd been aroused from a deep sleep, but Emma knew that the second she said Henry's name, Regina would be far more chipper.

"Henry and I are back in town," said Emma after only a moment's hesitation. She heard Regina gasp on the other end of the line in shock. "For good. I'm going to see my parents in the morning, but I need someplace for Henry to stay tonight so he doesn't have to sleep in my car. Could I-"

"Bring him over. _Now_."

Henry was being dropped off at the Mayor's house ten minutes later. He hugged his mom goodbye, and then followed Regina through the front door. Regina thanked Emma profusely for changing her mind, and hugged Henry so hard that he thought he might burst. Though truth be told, he was just as happy to have Regina back in his life as she was to have him in hers.

Emma sighed in relief; at least if she had to crash in her car, she wouldn't have to worry about her son.

Surprisingly, Regina had offered her a couch for the night, but Emma had respectfully declined. She was going to drive around town for a little while, collect her thoughts, and revel in being back. Regina had shrugged, and ushered Henry into his old home.

At 4:00, one way or another, Emma found herself parked in front of The Rabbit Hole. There weren't many other cars there; maybe three, at most. But there were lights that Emma could see through the window, so they were at least open, and she could go for something to eat or drink.

It wasn't very crowded; the pool tables were deserted, as were all the seats at the bar. The only patrons that Emma could see were a man and a woman who were clearly inebriated slow dancing by the jukebox at one end of the place, and another man all but passed out, laying across one of the booths that was along the left wall.

The bar tender recognized Emma immediately, and upon learning that she was back in town for good, offered her some fries and a drink on the house. Emma ate at the bar, delicately and slowly eating her food while pondering. The bar tender, who Emma thought might be named Fred, tried to strike up conversation, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"What made you decide to come back, sheriff?" he asked pleasantly, drying a few dishes while he spoke.

"Storybrooke is my home," said Emma, smiling. She couldn't help but beam at the knowledge that she'd finally realized what she should have known all along; this town was a part of her, just as much as she was a part of it.

"Your parents'll be pleased," said Fred amiably, offering Emma a toothy grin. "Your dad's in here all the time breaking up the fights. They both miss you, he says so every time I see him."

Emma blushed at her selfishness; of course her parents had missed her, they were her _parents,_ and she'd all but deserted them. She was certainly going to have to find a way to make it up to them. She mumbled, "Yeah, I've missed them, too. Leaving was a big mistake, one that I'm not going to make again."

"And your boyfriend was certainly in a state too, that's for sure," Fred added nonchalantly, rolling his eyes a bit. Emma paused, dropping the french fry she'd been holding. She looked at Fred suspiciously, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Excuse me?" she asked, a bit affronted.

"Hook?" prompted Fred, putting down the shot glass he'd been drying. "The pirate? Wasn't he your boyfriend?"

Emma was in no mood to discuss with Fred what Killian was to her; in all honesty, she wasn't even sure herself. They were _something_, but they'd never really put a label on it, and with all of their emotions...

Headache. It was giving her a headache.

So she decided to focus on what Fred had said about Killian being 'in a state', and she asked a question of her own instead of answering his. "What do you mean Killian was 'in a state'? What kind of state? And how do _you_ know?"

Fred chuckled a bit sympathetically, picking up another glass to work on while he spoke. "Well, I guess I shouldn't say _was_. He's still _in_ a state. Been worked up ever since you left. Ordinarily, I'd feel bad about gossiping about patrons to someone, but as Hook won't _shut up _when he's drunk, I'm assuming most of Storybrooke knows his sob story, anyway."

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose; she knew she deserved every guilty feeling that was attacking her, but that didn't make them any easier to bear. She had a feeling she knew what Killian would have been saying to Fred and the others, but she was morbidly curious and decided to ask anyway. "What has he not 'shut up' about?"

"You," said Fred simply. "How he thought he'd found his happy ending and some nonsense, but now he didn't know what to do with himself. If he got _really_ slammed, he'd start talking about another woman, too, but I can't remember her name. He wasn't really talking 'bout how he missed her, though. More like he was comparing his losses with her and you. After that, he was usually so slobbering drunk you just couldn't decipher his words no more."

Fred didn't seem to think that he'd said too much, but Emma was swimming in guilt. She almost wished she wouldn't have asked. She hadn't thought Fred would go into such great detail. She could picture the scene perfectly; Killian sitting at that very stool, bottle of rum in one hand, taking swigs every few seconds, telling complete strangers about his losses in between. The sight was sad and sorry to even think about. Emma didn't see how she was ever going to make this right.

She cared about Killian. A _lot_. And when they'd been stuck in the Enchanted Forest of the past together, she thought she'd felt something stronger than just caring about him. But, as usual, she'd been too afraid to explore her feelings more deeply than that, and thanks to her fear, she might have lost him for good. And God, had she _missed_ him.

"Do you know where he's at now?" asked Emma after a few more minutes. Maybe if he was nearby, she could stop and see him on her way to see her parents, and then she could -

Fred began to outright laugh. Emma crinkled her brow in confusion, to which Fred hastily explained, "Course I've _seen_ him. He's right over there -" Fred pointed a finger towards the man who was passed out in the booth. Emma turned her head in that direction, and groaned. _Who spent all night in a bar?_

"Does this happen a lot?" Emma hated to ask.

Fred nodded, then returned to his work.

Emma slowly got up, leaving the rest of her food untouched, and made her way to Killian's sleeping form. When she reached him, she grabbed his shoulder and turned his body so that he was facing her. He was out cold, his hook still attached. Emma's breath caught in her throat at the sight of his face. He still looked devilishly handsome (not that she would ever admit that to him - he didn't need a bigger ego), but he also looked unwell. He obviously hadn't shaved in...a while, as dark stubble covered the majority of his cheeks and chin. Despite the fact that he was asleep, Emma could see that there were dark circles beneath his eyes. And...had he lost weight?

"There is _no_ way he is this much of a mess just because of _me_," Emma assured herself quietly while she assessed the pirate before her. "There's probably more to it. I mean, we weren't even technically _together_, and it's not like I'm dead or anything."

Still, part of her could understand why Killian would be so upset solely because of her. He'd wasted centuries of his life planning revenge against the man who'd taken his first happy ending from him, and since that aspect of his life was over, what was there for him to do now? If he'd put as much stock into Emma as Fred had declared...if Killian truly believed that she could be his new happy ending...and then she'd just _left_, then yes, his newfound state of constant inebriation was explainable.

"Shit," Emma groaned softly. She rubbed her temples for a second, trying to prevent a headahce, and then decided she couldn't just leave Killian alone all night at this pitiful place. That was not the right thing to do, especially since this was her fault to begin with. "Okay, Hook," she said firmly, shaking his shoulder a bit. "If you still want me after everything, I might be willing to give this a try...so now, we've got to get you up."

He didn't wake up at her touch, and Emma really hadn't expected him to. Based on the number of empty bottles on the table (several of them declaring _Rum_ on the label), getting him up would prove to be a project.

"Killian, I _really_ don't want to throw water on you, but if you won't get up, I'm going to have to."

She tried shaking him repeatedly, lightly hitting his cheeks, even whispering some raunchy comments in his ear (just to see if she would get a reaction), but nothing had worked. It was with just a bit of guilt that she picked up a half-empty pitcher of water and swiftly threw its contents on him.

He didn't sit up straight away as she had expected him to. Instead, he blearily opened his eyes (which were quite unfocused), and rasped in a voice that sounded unused, "...Swan?"

He was obviously still drunk, but not in an obnoxious sort of way; now, he was just pitifully intoxicated. Emma sat beside him, and took his dripping-wet hand in hers. She said quietly, "Yeah, Killian, it's me. I'm back."

Killian looked around as though to get his bearings, and he tried to steady himself in a sitting position, but it was to no avail. He slumped against the wall beside him, and slurred, "I've got ter...stop dreaming...only make it harder to wake up..."

"Killian, come on, you aren't dreaming," said Emma encouraginly, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to meet her gaze. His eyes were glossed over and his face was flushed, but he was looking at her at least. "I'm really here. Come on, let me take you home. Where are you staying?"

Killian shook his head repeatedly, dropping his drunken gaze to the floor. "'m fine here..."

Emma dead-panned. "You are _not_ sleeping in a _bar_. I'm taking you _home_."

"Well, I don't _have_ one of those," Killian snapped viciously; it was the liveliest Emma had seen him thus far. At least the increase in emotion was a good sign.

"Then you can crash in my car with me; anything's better than sleeping in a booth."

Killian did go with Emma, though most unwillingly considering he believed it all to be a dream. Getting him _to _the car was definitely the most difficult part. He was barely able to stand, let alone walk, so Emma had to do most of the work while he heavily leaned against her. Emma'd had her fair share of experiences dealing with people who were drunk off their asses before, but she'd never had to help someone in this state who she actually cared about. It made the ordeal a little bit frightning, but Emma ignored that feeling to focus on just getting Killian to her car. He could lay out on the back seat, where she could keep an eye on him, and he could use Henry's sweat-shirt for a pillow. She thought she might have a blanket in the trunk, too.

The second she had him set up in her bug, he was out again. Emma turned on the radio, but turned the volume down until it was merely background noise. She drove to her parents' loft, and parked outside along the curb. She guessed that they would probably wake up between eight and nine, so she tried to get some more sleep until then. Unfortunately, her mind was so busy worrying about _everything_, that rest proved impossible. When it became infuriating to even try to close her eyes, she settled on watching Killian sleep again.

She would deny doing so if anyone ever asked her, of course, but she was still worried about him, and watching the steady rise and fall of his chest was making her feel just a little bit better. At least she knew he was still alive, if nothing else.

"You know," whispered Emma, feeling some small comfort in talking to Killian, even if he couldn't respond. "I think the last time I saw you _this _drunk, you were a bit more cheerful. You called your ship _The Rolly Joger_."

Emma couldn't help but laugh at the memory. Though the man she'd had to seduce had been more Hook than Killian, it was still him, and it was definitely one of the most...interesting, and thrilling experiences of her life. "I know that you hate the man you used to be," continued Emma softly. "But you're not him anymore. And even though it might have seemed to you that I liked stalling Hook and spending time with him more than I like spending time with you, trust me, it's _your_ company I prefer." Emma hesitated before she said the next part, but she proceeded anyway. "And while I was in New York, not a day went by that I didn't think of you."

A tear fell from Emma's eye, and she began to realize what she'd given up by leaving. Even though she was back now, that didn't guarantee that everything that could've been hers still would be. She knew she had to start letting her guard down just a little bit if she ever truly wanted to be happy. "I'm sorry I left," she said softly, looking away from Killian as she spoke the words. "I shouldn't have just gone away like that. I was a coward, and I was terrified. You were right...Storybrooke is my home. And...you're a part of that. And if you'll let me, I really want a chance to make things right."

At some point, Emma did manage to fall asleep. She was still turned so that she was facing Killian, her body slumped awkwardly against the seat. It was well past eight-thirty when she woke up, and it wasn't by way of her natural alarm.

"Emma?"

He sounded like he didn't trust himself to really believe that she was there with him. He probably had one hell of a hangover, so maybe he blamed the rum for the hallucination before him. Emma's eyes flickered open slowly, and when she saw Killian trying to sit up to get a better look at her, she immediately moved into action.

"No, sit back, you had a rough night," she said soothingly, patting his shoulder so that he would lay back down. "I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"You're really here?" he asked in disbelief, his eyes wide and staring. His mouth was slightly open in shock. "I'm not dreaming?"

"No," swore Emma, taking his hand in hers. She hadn't been so bold around him since she'd kissed him in Neverland, but now, she was finding herself not holding back. "You're awake. I found you last night at The Rabbit Hole and brought you to my car."

"What were you doing there?" asked Killian, raising an eyebrow tiredly. Emma didn't fail to notice that his vocabulary was absent of his trademark phrases, such as 'love', 'aye', and 'Swan'. The fact that they weren't there made her heart hurt.

"I just came back to town last night and it was the only place open. I was thirsty," she said by way of an explanation. She had no idea what she could say to Killian to make the past month and a half okay.

"I see," replied Killian. "Well, let me burden you with my presence no longer, Emma, you've been more than kind." He made a move to start getting out of the car, and even though he was still wobbly, he manged to open the door. Emma wasn't sure why he was suddenly being so formal, when it was obvious last night that he wanted to be with her still. She quickly got out of the car and ran to the side where Killian was attempting to leave. She beat him, and shut his door before he was able to exit. He looked at her with an expression she identified as one of shock as she returned to the driver's seat.

"You're not going anywhere," said Emma sternly. "Not until we talk."

Killian's face snapped from exhausted to sardonic in less than a second. He bitterly replied in his lilting accent, "What is there for us to _talk_ about, Swan?"

His use of her nickname was at least a good sign...sort of. Emma took a deep breath, and gathering every ounce of courage she had in her, told the disbelieving man in front of her, "Look...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like that. I was being a coward, and -"

Killian interrupted her mid-sentence, his eyes even wider than before. "I heard you say something similar to that last night, but I could have _sworn_ I was dreaming," he said in wonder.

"You heard what I said?" asked Emma, half relieved and half embarrassed. At least she wouldn't have to repeat herself. "_Everything_?"

Killian stared into her eyes, and whispered intimately, "There's not a day that goes by I won't think of you."

Emma hung her head in a wave of shame, and said quietly, "I am so sorry, Killian. I am _so_ sorry."

Killian took his good hand, and used it to lift Emma's chin. He made her look at him. "Shh...it's alright, love. There's nothing to forgive."

"Yes there is," insisted Emma. "I left you, and my parents, and everyone here because I was scared. And...Fred told me that you've been having a hard time, and that's _my_ fault. And I don't know how I can make it up to you."

Seeing that Emma was obviously upset, Killian tried to put on a smile. He hadn't smiled in some time, so he wasn't sure how genuine it came across, but the inuendo he attached to it would probably at least make her laugh. "Oh, I can think of _several_ ways you can make it up to me, Swan," He gave her a wink, and as he'd hoped, she chuckled.

"I'm serious, Killian," she said after a moment. "I want you to know that I was wrong, and that's hard for me to admit. Leaving was a mistake. And..." She trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"And what, Swan?" pressed Killian, unable to wait for whatever it is the woman in front of him had to say. He begged her with his eyes to continue, and she couldn't refuse him. He seemed so...broken. It crumbled her defenses.

"And I _missed_ you." she said fervently, her eyes welling with the depth of her emotion. Killian was surprised at how open she was being. This was the most he'd ever seen of her feelings at one time.

"I missed you too, love." said Killian. He gestured to his facial hair and haggard appearance before adding, "But I think that's clearly obvious," he laughed a bit at himself, even though the situation wasn't funny.

"I have to go see my parents," Emma's eyes flickered up to the loft, where she was sure her parents were already awake by this time. Killian looked disappointed, but perked up considerably at Emma's next words. "But you could come with me if you want."

"Aye," nodded Killian, a real smile starting to light up his face. "I'd love to accompany you."

"Okay, then let's go." said Emma, getting out of her car once more. Killian followed suit, and the two of them stood on the sidewalk together. Emma looked up into Killian's eyes; she'd forgotten what it felt like to be so close to him. His presence was intoxicating, and as Emma leaned in, she realized something...

"I don't want to fight this anymore," she whispered. She hadn't meant to say the words out loud, but she wasn't sorry that she did. As a reply, Killian closed the distance between them, and ignited a passionate kiss.

As they embraced, Emma knew that they would have many barriers to cross. But she also knew that she wouldn't be facing them alone. If she opened her heart to Killian, they would be a team, and together, they would be able to overcome any obstacle.

As it happened, Killian truly had accepted his Swan back with loving and open arms. And Emma knew that, despite everything, things would be okay. After all, she was finally home.

* * *

**Complete fluff, but that's what I was going for - just an examination of the depth of Emma's feelings for Hook at this point in their relationship. I hope you enjoyed reading, and if you did, please leave a review! I would love to hear from you :) Thanks for clicking on!**


End file.
